One Night To Forever
by MetaMuse
Summary: Highlights of Hermione and Severus' life together. COMPLETE


Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Special thanks to Corazon for beta reading this!   
  
This was written before HP Book 5 came out.   
  
  
  
**One Night To Forever**   
  
"It was a mistake!"   
  
"No it wasn't," Hermione Granger firmly said.   
  
"Miss Granger, go back to your common room."   
  
Hermione walked over to Severus Snape who sat in his chair behind his desk. She closed the distance and placed her lips on his greedily. Her hands buried themselves in his hair holding his head in place. His lips were firm and non-moving, but Hermione kept kissing him trying to probe her tongue into his mouth after a few long seconds she felt his lips finally give and she gained entrance to his mouth. She swept in to mate her tongue with his. She felt his arms go around her waist and pull her down into his lap.   
  
Hermione moved to straddle his hips, mouths still pressed together. The kiss was intense and showed the passion that was between them. Hermione's hands started to unbutton his shirt wanting to feel more of him, to see him again.   
  
When Severus felt her start to unbutton his shirt his hands moved to stop her by her wrists. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, we can't do this..." he sounded so defeated.   
  
"Why not?" Hermione begged.   
  
"Because I'm not good enough for you," Severus dropped his head.   
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment thinking of what to do. She knew she only had one choice to tell him how she truly felt about him. She kissed his forehead and down to his cheek and to his lips, thankfully he didn't reject her. The hunger was gone but was replaced with tenderness. He probably thought she was saying goodbye to him. Not in a million years she thought. Her hands were on his shoulders by now leaning against him still tenderly and slowly kissing him. When she pulled back, "Severus, I can't think of anyone better for me. You've already won my heart, please let me be with you."   
  
Worry, fear, hope and love all flickered through his charcoal black eyes. Did she really mean that? he thought. Severus knew he loved the woman in his lap, how could he not. She was passionate, intelligent, caring, innocent... an angel. "Hermione..." he started.   
  
"Please Severus, I love you," she cupped his cheek.   
  
He knew then she meant it, he just didn't see how or why it was possible but apparently it was. This perfect woman was in love with him. The mistakes of his youth had ruled his life for the past 20 years. She was his salvation. His eyes lit up with new hope. Albus had always said he paid for his mistakes and once the war was over, a new life would start for him and this woman was that new life. From one night of passion, after the last battle they needed each other then and they coupled repeatedly during the night in his quarters away from everyone that celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She wasn't a virgin then, but she wasn't aware of what she could do to a man and what a man could do to her. "Hermione if you want me I shall be yours for however long you will have me," Severus toned softly with emotion and love in his voice.   
  
Hermione smiled her angelic smile, "And if I want you forever Severus?"   
  
"Then I am yours. I love you, my angel."   
  
Hermione didn't say anything else as she pressed her lips softly to his to seal the vow of love between them.   
  
----------   
  
Severus and Hermione walked around his estate looking over what needed to be torn down and what could be saved. Once they were finished he pulled her to a blanket and food he laid out earlier for them to eat. Lunch was an informal affair. They fed each other and laughed over silly things, mostly Hermione did the laughing, he could always make her do that. It was one more of the surprising things he always hoped he could do, for the rest of his life. She laid her head in his lap as he fed her a few grapes that were left over.   
  
Severus looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed and small smile was on her lips. He couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask a question that had been weighing heavily on him for the past two weeks, trying to find the perfect moment to ask. He withdrew the small velvet bag that was drawstring shut.   
  
"Open your eyes, Angel," Severus said holding the bag over her face.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see the small item and her glance went to Severus' face. She could tell he was nervous, but had determination to proceed with whatever he wanted to do. Hermione took the bag from his hand and opened it slowly, glancing from it to his eyes. When she did open it and held it upside down to her palm a small platinum ring with an intricate woven design with a small diamond fell into her hand.   
  
She heard him ask, "Will you marry me, Hermione?"   
  
Hermione's gaze snapped to meet his. She smiled softly and handed him the ring and held out her left hand. "Yes," she whispered quietly when he placed the ring on her ring finger of her left hand.   
  
Severus shifted his body when Hermione urged him; she wanted him closer to her. When he was level to her she kissed him to seal the vow of love they just promised to each other.   
  
----------   
  
"Severus! Get your arse in here!" Hermione hollered at her husband.   
  
"What it is angel?" Severus' head appeared around the doorframe.   
  
"Take Joseph and change him please. I'm feeding Andrea and can't put her down, she's being fussy tonight."   
  
Severus did as told and changed his 10 month old son's nappy.   
  
Thirty minutes later, the twin 10 month old babies slept peacefully in their cribs. Severus guided Hermione out of the room and into theirs. He stripped her naked and forced her to lie on her stomach and gave her a relaxing massage. "Severus, don't think this gets you out of trouble."   
  
"Why am I in trouble?" Severus asked totally confused.   
  
Hermione rolled onto her side supporting her head with her hand. This position gave him a very provocative look at her, which she didn't mind doing in the least. "Are you sure you are up to knowing why you are in trouble?" Hermione grinned.   
  
"Yes, tell me angel," Severus grinned thinking he was going to enjoy this 'trouble.'   
  
"Come here dear husband," she crooked a finger at him, beckoning.   
  
Severus laid down before her in the same position as her having his naked body pressed to hers. "Yes, my love?"   
  
"I'm pregnant again," Hermione said with fake anger.   
  
"Wha..." Severus was shocked.   
  
Hermione was worried; did he not want more children? Yes, it was sooner than she had hoped but having his children was a dream come true for her.   
  
"How far along are you?" Severus asked still in shock.   
  
"Seven weeks," Hermione answered softly.   
  
Severus heard the nervousness in Hermione's voice and was instantly worried. "What's wrong angel? You sound worried. Why?"   
  
"Did you want more children?"   
  
Severus couldn't believe it; she must think I wouldn't want more children with her. Time to take care of this right now he thought. "Angel, any number of children we have will be a miracle and I will love everyone single one of them. And I will love their mother the most for giving me such happiness. I was just surprised, Hermione."   
  
Severus saw her smile and could tell she was relieved, he pushed her onto her back and kissed her, showing her he loved her and all she brought to his life.   
  
----------   
  
"Severus, you finally got what you wanted." Hermione teased reading the letter.   
  
Severus looked up from his research papers and walked over behind Hermione and pulled her into his arms, "What does Genna say?"   
  
"She was sorted into Slytherin."   
  
Severus chuckled, "Finally. After the twins got into Ravenclaw, and Nick into Gryffindor, Genna was my last hope for Slytherin." Severus gloated, proud of all four of his children.   
  
"Yes, well, it was really no doubt. Genna was the sneakiest of all of them," Hermione turned in her husband, of seventeen years.   
  
"Do you regret not having more children, Angel?" Severus asked.   
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment and decided. "No, the children we have are perfect and I couldn't ask anything more of them."   
  
Severus nodded his agreement before kissing her, Hermione delighted in the thrill of him still. After four children, she was amazed he still found her attractive and sensual, but their love life proved he did. When she felt his hand snake up to her breast, she arched into him wanting to feel his hands on her. It was always like this, he would just kiss her and she would melt into him. When he pulled back she followed but he broke the kiss and she whimpered at the loss of his warm lips and hot tongue.   
  
"Hermione, my angel, is there anything you've wanted I haven't given to you?" Severus asked, he needed to know she was happy with her life and her choices. He watched her as she thought in silence again, when she smirked and her eyes glittered he knew she was happy but wanted something else.   
  
"Yes, I want you now. And you haven't given me yourself," mischief danced in her eyes.   
  
Severus leaned in and brushed her lips with his, "Angel, anything you desire, you will receive," he kissed her to give her what she desired.   
  
----------   
  
Expletio   
_(End)_   
  



End file.
